Searching for Family
by Beckyhelene
Summary: Takes place 17 years after graduation.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Searching For Family  
  
Summary: 18 years after graduation, someone searches for their past.  
  
Category: In the words of Britnany Murphy: I'LL NEVER TELL. Heehee, it's a surprise.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own some characters.  
  
Prolouge, 1 year after Graduation:  
  
"I won't do this! You can't make me do this!" She screamed. They all looked at her. He went to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't try to convince me!"  
  
"I don't want to do this." He said, tears shining in his eyes. "But we have to, we have to."  
  
"Bull shit!" She screamed. "This is my child, and you can't make me do this!"  
  
"It's our child." He said. "And I don't want to loose-"  
  
"Then why-" She sobbed. "You can't give me this precious gift and then ask me to give it away, you can't!" He pulled her in his arms as he sobbed with her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered in her hair. "But we can't shove our life onto our baby. We can't expect our child to run away from every town with us when ever we think we might be caught and like it."  
  
"Why? Why not? You shoved this life onto me!" She screamed, shoving him away. He looked at her with a pained expression on his face. The other four decided to leave them and decided to walk out of the room. "Leave my baby." She said sternly. Her friend paused and placed the baby back into it's crib. They left. She went over and picked up the baby, holding her close. She looked at him. "I.........I didn't mean it like that......." She said. "But, you can't expect me to abandon my child and be all right with it!"  
  
"I know, I hate it too, believe me. I don't know my family, have no idea where I'm from, and I hate putting someone through that, but it's the only way.."  
  
"You could've told this to me one year ago. You could've told me we couldn't have a baby....But did you? NO!"  
  
"I thought.." He began. "I thought that it wouldn't be an issue, I thought that things would be all right by then." He sat on their bed, a bed stripped of bed clothes in preperation to run again. She went over at sat with him.  
  
"This is our child, a product of our love, I can't just forget about-"  
  
"Niether can I." He said, pulling her close. She sighed.  
  
"But you're right." She said in a small squeaky voice. "It's for our child's safety." He took the baby.  
  
"Maybe..." He tried to say through his tears. "Maybe when things settle down, we can look for-"  
  
"I thought I was the eternal optimist." She joked bitterly. "You know and I know that even if things settle down, finding our child is damn near impossible."  
  
"I love you." He said. He looked at the baby. "And I know you probably can't understand me, but, I love you, more then every breath in my body. Please, know that I don't want to let you go, but I can't put you in danger." His chin quivered as he tried to hold in sobs as the baby reached their little hand up, placing a plam on his lip. He kissed the baby's hand. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"We have to do this now." Came a voice from outside the door. The two people nodded and stood up. They were about to do the hardest thing imaginable: Leave their only child behind.  
  
TBC......  
  
A/N: How you like it so far? Any guesses on who this mystery couple is? Well, if you email me with your guess, I just might tell you, heehee. 


	2. Dreamns and Meetings

Title: Searching For Family  
  
Summary: 18 years after graduation, someone searches for their past.  
  
Category: In the words of Britnany Murphy: I'LL NEVER TELL. Heehee, it's a surprise.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own some characters.  
  
~"He's a freak!" Screamed a voice to a woman. He knew the woman......He just didn't know how, from where, who she was. All he knew as that she loved him, and was holding him close.  
  
"He's the rightful heir!" She screamed.  
  
"He's human! He's heir to nothing!"  
  
"He's my child!" She said.  
  
"Well, then, devoted mother, perhaps you can die with him. Take them!" The voice ordered. Arms appeared and grabbed her.  
  
"No!" She screamed.~  
  
"Ah!" Terrence exclaimed as he sat up in his bed. He looked around, he was in his room, it was just a dream.  
  
"Ter?" Came a knock on his door. He stood up and opened his door, there stood Andrea, his little sister. "You ok?" She asked. Terrence nodded.  
  
"Just a nightmare." He said, going back to his bed. Andrea walked in, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"You mean, like-"  
  
"The same I've been having for weeks? Yeah." He sighed. Andrea sat beside him.  
  
"Any clue on what it's about?" She asked.  
  
"Andy, I've read that dream dictionary you bought me cover to cover, there's nothing." He said. Andrea looked at him.  
  
"Maybe it's memories....." She began. Terrence looked at her.  
  
"You mean from before mom and dad adopted me?" He asked. Andrea sighed. She hated bringing up that he was adopted. It didn't effect her at all, seeing as he was adopted two years before she was even born, so to her, Terrence was her brother, no question about it.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." She said. Terrence looked out his window.  
  
"What? So I'm supposedly some sort of royalty?" He laughed. "Andy, I think you've been reading to many fantasy books." He ruffled her short brown hair. Andrea laughed.  
  
"Knock it off, Terry turd." She said. Terrence laughed.  
  
"Come on, go to bed, don't you have that chemistry final tomorrow?" He asked. Andrea rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, I'll get out of here." She said, standing up. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Terry laughed and wiped his cheek. "Goodnight." She said.  
  
"Night." He responded, lying back down.  
  


* * *

  
"Naomi, Bill says you've been getting calls from school." Ms. Anderson said. Naomi looked off into the distance with an air of disinterest.  
  
"Are they praising my scholastic achievements?" She asked. Ms. Anderson sighed.  
  
"Naomi-"  
  
"Mimi." She corrected.  
  
"Mimi." Ms. Anderson sighed. "You've been suspended several times."  
  
"Bill just thinks you guys will think he's an unfit foster parent and will take me away."  
  
"Well, he cares about you." Ms. Anderson said. Mimi scoffed.  
  
"He cares about the check the state gives him for putting up with me." She said. "But it's not like you get paid extra to deal with me, so why do you? You've been my social worker since...........for ever, why don't you just give up?"  
  
"Because, as much as you try to deny it, I do care about you." Ms. Anderson said. "And I'm concerned about this destructive road you're on."  
  
"The only road I'm on is the hopeful road out of here." Mimi sighed. "Just two more years and I don't have to deal with all of this ever again." She said.  
  
"Right, and until that time is up, you have to deal with me." Ms. Anderson smiled. "I'm not that horrible, am I?" She asked. Mimi looked at her and chuckled.  
  
"Well, you are a bit bitchy sometimes." She joked. Ms. Anderson laughed.  
  
"Well, thank you." She said. She sighed. "Mimi, just do me a favor. You've got two years of being a ward of a state, take those two years and try and become a decent student, I mean, you can go to college, do so many things with your life. Don't you want that?" She asked. Mimi sighed and stood up.  
  
"I'll see you next week Ms. Anderson." She said as she left. Ms. Anderson sighed.  
  
"Sure thing." She said to the air.  
  


* * *

  
TBC 


	3. Businesswoman

Title: Searching For Family

Summary: 17 years after graduation, someone searches for their past.

Category: In the words of Brittany Murphy: I'LL NEVER TELL. Heehee, it's a surprise.

Disclaimer: I only own some characters.

Note: Sorry I didn't update in such a long time. Kind of lost interest in the story, but it's back.

Terrence stood as his locker the next day. Andrea walked up to her brother.

"Hey, Ter." She said, leaning against the locker next to his. Terrence looked up. He gave her a smile.

"Hey." He said. "Just get done with your chem final?" He asked. Andrea nodded, sighing. "How'd you do?"

"Not too great, I don't think." She said. Terrence gave her a soft smile and put a brotherly arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure you did great." He said. The two Baxter children made their way towards the lunch room.

"All I know is mom and dad said if I got anything lower then a B- they're not letting me get my permit for another year." She groaned. "I'm positive I got lower then that." Terrence sighed and squeezed her gently. They turned a corner. Terrence's shoulder bumped into someone's who was walking the opposite direction.

"Oh, sorry." He said, looking up, coming face to face with Mimi Leonard. She gave him a mean look before shoving past him and continuing on her way. Terrence watched her leave. Andrea looked at him.

"Ter?" She asked. Her brother seemed lost in Naomi's retreating form. Naomi must've sensed his gaze because she turned her head to the side and stared right back at him. Andrea poked Terrence in the side. Terrence snapped out of his daze and looked at her. "You okay?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Terrence said. Andrea turned her head and watched Naomi leave as well. She sighed.

"You still get those weird vibes from her?" She asked. Naomi was in the same grade as Andrea and she had been in school with them since Andrea was in kindergarten and Terrence in first grade. Ever since he first saw her, Terrence had always felt something about her. Like he knew her, but of course she had never spoken a word to him or Andrea. Andrea knew about what Terrence felt, just like she knew about the dreams he would get. She tried to find out about Naomi, see if there was something there that she could see, but all that Andrea knew about the girl was what was common knowledge: Naomi was a foster child living in one of the more run down parts of town and played up to the whole 'badass girl' ideal. There were a lot of rumors floating around the school that Naomi was a bit promiscuous and wasn't exactly the most discriminating when it came to who she slept with. Many distasteful phrases and words were scrawled in permanent marker in a few stalls in both girls and boys bathrooms about Naomi. Terrence sighed and looked at his younger sister.

"Yeah. I have no clue what it is."

"Well, have you ever thought about talking to her?" Andrea asked. Terrence rolled his eyes.

"And say what exactly? 'Hey, you don't know me, but ever since I was little I've felt this weird vibe about you and I was wondering if you've felt it too.' I really don't think it'll go well."

"Well, you know what everyone says-there's no velvet rope at club Leonard." Andrea teased. Terrence rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, I'm sure my _girlfriend _would love that." Terrence said.

"Oh, yeah, right. Doodie." She said.

"**Didi.**" Terrence said. He knew Andrea didn't exactly like his girlfriend of eight months, Deirdre "Didi" McIntyre. Terrence would admit Didi wasn't exactly overflowing when it came to depth, but the two of them fell together. He was captain of the basketball team, she was head cheerleader. Simple as that. The two of them entered the lunchroom and soon found the table where Didi and Terrence's friend-and Andrea's boyfriend-Clark Morgan sat. They made their way over and took their seats next to their respective significant other. Clark put his arm around Andrea. Terrence watched them. The two of them had been together for a month. At first Terrence didn't like it, seeing his baby sister, a sophomore, dating a junior like he and Clark were, but Clark was a good guy. He and Andrea had known Clark since they were in elementary school. So, after the initial shock, Terrence backed off and let them be. He knew Clark could be trusted. Terrence turned to Didi and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"What's up guys?" Clark asked the two siblings.

"Andy's thinking she tanked on her chem final." Terrence said. Andrea sighed. Clark looked at his girlfriend and pulled her close.

"I thought we went over all that stuff when I helped you study." He said.

"Yeah, and I understood it then." Andrea said. "But when I had the test sheet in front of me," she shrugged. "It was like all Greek to me."

"I'm sure you did all right." Clark assured her.

"That's what I said." Terrence said as he plucked a French fry from Didi's tray. "She's worried about getting below a B-. Mom and dad said she can't get her permit for another year if she did badly."

"Well, if it comes to that, which I highly doubt, you've got me and Ter to drive you around." Clark said with a smile. He gave her a peck on the cheek. Andrea sighed and rolled her eyes. Didi looked at them.

"Okay, are we done talking about Andy?" She asked, "because I've had the day from hell." She said. She began talking about how it took her another hour to fix her hair because she was having a bad hair day then how she broke a nail opening her locker and some other trivial things. Terrence slowly tuned her out as he sensed something behind him. He turned to see Naomi walk into the lunch room. She caught his gaze and the two stared at each other for a while. Naomi then turned away as she went to the table that held some of her running mates, which consisted of kids from her neighborhood-fellow 'badasses'. Terrence blinked and turned away, trying to pretend he was interested in what Didi was talking about.

-

Naomi stood behind the bleachers later that day, her leather jacket clad shoulder resting against one of the poles holding up the structure. She heard footsteps and looked up to see her latest customer slyly making his way to her. He carefully looked around; making sure no one was around. He ducked into the bleachers and looked at her. Naomi couldn't help the internal chuckle she had. He was a scrawny shy little guy. He was probably a junior, or a sophomore. Not that it really mattered.

"H-Hey." He said, adjusting the strap of his book bag on his shoulder. "I-I'm Jer-" He began to say.

"I don't need a name." She said, interrupting. She stood up straight. "The only name I'm interested in is Ben Franklin and his twin brother." She said. The guy nodded shakingly and pulled out his wallet. He produced two hundred dollars in an assortment of twenty dollar bills and tens and handed them to Naomi. Naomi looked at the money and carefully counted it.

"Could we possibly….Go somewhere a little bit more private?" He asked. Naomi looked at him.

"Don't worry, big boy. No one's going to see you doing business with the school tramp." She said, knowing what he was worried about. She had run into that before with other customers. Naomi slowly turned around and bent over to put the money in her tattered book bag. She put the money away and pulled out a foil package. She turned back to the guy. She slowly walked up to him, pinning him against the pole she had just been standing against. She pulled his head down and gave him a slow sultry kiss, letting her tongue linger in his mouth. She slowly pulled back and looked at him. He looked so pure and innocent. She was probably his first. She smirked gently, looking at his closed eyes. "What's a nice boy like you doing under the bleachers?" She whispered seductively against his lips.

"M-M-My friends, they said you were a good……….businesswoman." He stammered out. Naomi gave out a sultry chuckle.

"Advertisement, nice." She said. "Maybe I'll give your friends a discount if they choose to do business with me again." She held up the foil package she had taken out of her bag. "You want to put it on, or shall I?" She asked in jest before getting down to her knees. Two minutes later, the guy scrambled out from the bleachers, buttoning his pants and pulling on his book bag. Naomi watched him leave from her spot on the ground as she wiped the corner of her mouth. "Another satisfied customer." She mused. She stood up, dusting off the knees of her tights. She picked up her book bag and walked out from behind the bleachers.


End file.
